tddesignersfandomcom-20200214-history
Featured User Voting
To add your username, you must have at least 12 mainspace edits. Rules *You can only nominate yourself. *Don't rant in your votes. *Don't rant people who opposed you. **Also, when you vote, don't go to far with critizicing. *Leave your signature while voting. Otherwise, your vote will be deleted. *You must be a logged in user. *When you nominate, be sure to add the "Support" and "Oppose" headings (Heading 3) *Don't vandalize the votes. Otherwise, you'll be banned for undetermined time. *Add only reasonable reasons. Otherwise, your vote will be deleted. *When voting, onyl talk good (if supporting) or bad (if opposing) about the user you are voting for. Any votes including good things about the user voting will be deleted. *'DO NOT' ask people to vote for you in ANY way. No indirects, or subliminal messages, briebing, etc. ---- EvaBridgetteGwenRocks I am friendly, am active on this wiki alot.I am an admin on this wiki and I am also very help ful if you would like to know anything about this wiki=D.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:40, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Support I am new on this wiki, and this user sounds very helpful and nice. I think she deserves to be the next featured user. I also took a look at her page and it is ace, so she deserves it.Just chillaxin man Rock dat soda brotha! 07:28, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #We had a few problems at the beggining, plus, I don't remember Aramina saying anytime you were an admin, you in fact pressured her to add you as an admin. Not exactly pressure, but you asked her, and that's not okay. Another thing, you are asking people to vote for you, which isn't right also, so I have to oppose. Plus, I don't se much you've done TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 11:07, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #Me too. This isn't right! Anastasia Winning for Laura and make Kate happy!!! 11:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #Agreed with TDISF, and I didn't know you had 12 mainspace edits...HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 18:34, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Kate4TDWT I am very active, I'm friendly, and I have edits! I'm one of the most ACTIVE members on this wiki and I hope you chose to vote for me! Support #She's great! She's right, she's the most active member of the wiki, so I think she's the most capable to take this place! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 16:20, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #She's kind, awesome, and a good friend. She has good pics and is really funny too!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 18:45, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #Kate4TDWT is a awesome user and is super friendly to me on my wiki. I think she has great designs and deserves this spot.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ I know what your thinking...im thinking it too.♪ 09:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Oppose TDISeriesFan Well, I am friendly (I think) and active on the wiki. I couldn't do one design because I reallly couldn't, but people usally tell me my art is really good. I'm not waiting lots of votes, but I want to say: I included the clubs in the wiki, update the elimination table, I'm doing the featured user template, and I propose a featured design, and I was the first to sign up! So.. I think I'm capable to be a featured user. If you vote for me, it's okay, and if you don't it's okay too! Everyone has their thoughts and opinions, so I respect them. Support #He's amazing, awesome, a good recolor-er. He's got MY vote. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 16:28, November 4, 2010 (UTC) #Three words. FRIENDLY AND AWESOME!!! Anastasia Winning for Laura and make Kate happy!!! 11:54, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #He's very nice and a really good admin. Plus his pics are AWESOME!:DTDLoverI LOVE BLUE RASPBERRY KONA ICE! 18:44, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Man, what you said about EBGR isn't right. She had the right to share her opinion. (again oppinion. On the comments, next is okay) I also think you are taking the admin job a little 2 serious as you were not the creator of this website so you should just respect someone elses opinion mate.Just chillaxin man Rock dat soda brotha! 07:30, November 6, 2010 (UTC) TDLover I Think I'm friendly, i guess. I'm told that I'm a good artist, though I think we all rock. I also have a lot of edits. PLUS, I'm an admin. If you vote for me, I'll send you a message saying "THANKS!" I won't judge you if you don't though, I'll respect your opinon and just give a cyber smile. Like this!-*gives cyber smile* 'Support' #This chick is AWESOME! She is a friend of mine and is very friendly and active, out of all of the other people I think she should have this place![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #Yes! I mean, why not? She's friendly, active, and, though I think that she should work harder as an admin(no offense), she's a really good one! You have my vote! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 11:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #You are good in making characters and this is that .... YOU HAVE MY VOTE!!!! Great!!! Anastasia Winning for Laura and make Kate happy!!! 11:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) #She's really nice, I mean REALLY nice. Just look at her speech. She's too awesome. HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 18:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 'Oppose'